1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice bagging and more specifically it relates to an ice storage and bagging system for automatically bagging ice and dispensing the bagged ice to a customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Individuals have been using bags of ice for years in many applications. To produce a bag of ice, the ice must generally be bagged, transported to a sale location where the bagged ice may be purchased by the consumer. To bag and transport the ice generally requires expensive equipment, such as cooler trucks and also generally requires an extensive labor force, such as truck drivers. All of this increases the cost and waste produced to manufacture and sell bags of ice. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved ice storage and bagging system for automatically bagging ice and dispensing the bagged ice to a customer.